Family Secrets
by Ricky Lovejoy
Summary: Stan knows what really goes on in the house at night and he has a few things to say about it. Rated M for heavy sexual content. Don't read if easily offended.
1. Late Night Snack

**A/N: Hello there, I'm here to write some M-Rated Disney stories. They will contain graphic sex and subject matter that is controversial and not suitable for children at all! If you don't like this sort of thing then I do not recommend reading any further. If you like these kinds of stories though, keep reading, and also follow me on twitter RickyLovejoy92.**

**I do not own Dog with a Blog. Disney owns that.**

**Chapter 1: Late Night Snack**

It was around midnight and since everyone was in bed Stan was on the computer writing the latest entry into his blog. He was typing away on a rather long entry about a subject that had been interesting him quite a bit lately.

_I will never understand humans' attitudes about sex. They are so uptight about it. They should really be more like us dogs. We don't care who sees us having sex. We just go after it like dogs should. Just the other day I humped this poodle down the street right there on the front lawn! Did I call her afterwards? No…but then again I'm the only talking dog around and I doubt she had a cell phone._

_Humans are so secretive about their sex and they have so many rules. Dogs don't care about rules. I'll hump anything I can get my paws on. In fact I've taken to humping Bennett's slippers lately, because I'm so dog-gone horny. (See what I did there!) I know that everyone in this house is just as horny as I am, because I can smell it on them, but instead of doing something about it whenever they can, they wait until the middle of the night and sneak into each other's rooms to do it. _

_I bet they think I don't know about what goes on after everyone goes to bed, but I do. I know that Avery sneaks into Tyler's room some nights, while Bennett sneaks into Avery's room other nights. Some nights he even sneaks into Chloe's room. About the only girl Bennett isn't humping is Ellen, but little does he know she's banging the mailman. One day they're all going to find out and then there will be drama!_

_Dogs don't care about drama; we just care about the humping. Humans could learn a lot from dogs if they just paid attention. _

Stan was about to continue typing, but he heard a door open upstairs, so he quickly switched off the monitor and then lay down on the floor.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Bennett was sneaking down the hallway towards Avery's room. When he reached her door he slowly opened it, hoping that it wouldn't make a sound. Once inside he carefully closed the door and then made his way over to Avery's bed. She was asleep and her covers were pulled down. She looked so beautiful, laying there in just a pink, spaghetti strapped, cotton, pajama top and a pair of Hello Kitty panties. Bennett couldn't help but admire how her breasts were starting to bud. He could see her nipples poking against the fabric of her top and it caused him to stir down below.

He then gently reached down and rubbed the crotch of her panties, which caused her eyes to flutter open. When she saw him she smiled.

"Hi Daddy," she whispered.

"Hey Avery, you look beautiful tonight," Bennett whispered.

"Thank you Daddy."

Bennett continued rubbing Avery's pussy through her panties while Avery reached out and pulled his cock through the opening of his boxers. She began to slowly stroke him as he quickly grew hard. They had done this so many times that they no longer had to even speak. They knew what the other one wanted and they instinctively went through the motions.

"Not so fast Avery. I don't want to cum yet," Bennett said, so Avery slowed her strokes.

Bennett then gripped the waistband of her panties and slid them off. Avery lifted her legs up so that he could easily remove them. After tossing them aside he then bent down and began to lick Avery's pussy. She tasted divine to him. She still had that freshness of a young girl, so sweet and almost untainted, but she was quickly becoming a young woman. Sparse pubic hairs decorated the top of her pussy, but Avery had plans to shave them soon.

As Bennett continued to lick he inserted a finger and began to work it in and out slowly. He focused his licks on her tiny clit and Avery couldn't stop herself from moaning.

"Shhh, you don't want to wake anyone," Bennett whispered.

"Sorry Daddy."

He then increased the intensity of his licking and inserted a second finger. Avery had to grab a pillow and place it over her face to muffle the cries of pleasure that wanted to escape her mouth. Bennett had another idea though, so he removed the pillow and positioned himself over Avery so that his cock was pointed at her face while he ate her out. She then opened her mouth and allowed him to push his cock right down her throat. While he licked her pussy he started face fucking her. She was used to this, as he loved to make her gag on it, but she didn't mind. To Avery it was exhilarating to have to struggle for breath as her Dad filled her throat with his dick.

She gagged as he pushed deep again, but she also moaned as he continued sucking her clit and fingering her pussy. She began to cough and retch, so Bennett pulled back and began to make shallow thrusts into her mouth. He knew that if he kept it up he would cum too soon, so he pulled out of her mouth and then moved around so that he was facing her, between her legs.

"Do you have a condom Daddy?" Avery asked.

"No baby, but don't worry; I plan on sticking it up your butt tonight," Bennett said with a grin.

"No, Daddy you know I don't like that," Avery cried.

"It's okay sweetie, just let me do it a few more times and you'll start to love it."

"Fine, but be gentle."

Bennett reached into the night stand next to Avery's bed and pulled out a bottle of lube that she kept there. He squirted some of it onto his dick and worked it around until he was sure that it was sufficiently greased. He then began to rub some of it on Avery's butthole before inserting a finger. Avery's anus clinched tight around his finger as she groaned slightly.

"Ungh, that hurts," Avery groaned.

"Relax Avery, it will get better."

He slowly worked his finger in and out until he felt her relax. Then in inserted another finger and began to try and stretch out her hole. Soon he was inserting the index finger from both hands into her hole and pulling slightly to stretch it open. Once he was sure she was stretched enough he pushed her legs back until her knees were almost by her head. He then positioned his cock against her rectum and began to push. The head popped in without trouble and a few inches sunk in before Bennett stopped to let her get used to it.

"Ow, owww, Daddy!" Avery cried.

"Shhhhh! If I get caught doing this I will be in BIG trouble," Bennett warned her.

Bennett then looked down at the sight of his cock obscenely stretching Avery's butthole and he loved how it looked. He began to pump in and out with short thrusts as Avery grunted and groaned. Her anus was gripping him so tightly, but it felt so good. He knew he wouldn't last long inside her, so he made the best of it. He began to push it all the way in and he had to cover Avery's mouth to muffle her cry.

"Oh fuck! Your ass feels so good Avery," Bennett whispered as he began fucking her with full strokes.

Soon he was pounding it into her, while continuing to cover her mouth. He could feel her tears against his hand and see the pain in her eyes, but at this point all he cared about was getting off. Soon he felt tingling that signaled his cum was on its way, so he pulled out of her butt and positioned himself over her face. Avery knew what to do, so she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Bennett only had to stroke himself twice before the first spurt of cum splashed across Avery's tongue and right down her throat. She gagged on it, so she then cupped her tongue against the roof of her mouth, so she could catch the rest. Spurt after spurt landed in her mouth, creating a small pool of semen. She couldn't believe the amount that he shot into her waiting mouth, but like a good girl she didn't dare spill a drop. Finally he finished and then looked down at Avery's mouthful of his spunk. She knew he liked for her to play with it before swallowing, so she swished it around a few times and then blew bubbles. Finally she gulped it down, although it took a couple of tries because it was so thick.

"Did you enjoy your midnight snack?" Bennett asked with a smile.

"Yes Daddy," Avery said, and she wasn't lying as she loved the taste of cum.

"I love you Avery," Bennett then said before kissing her.

"I love you too Daddy," Avery replied.

Bennett then dressed and quietly left the room. Avery just lay there for awhile recovering. She couldn't help but reach down and feel at her gaping butthole. It was still a little raw, but she had to admit, she was starting to like anal sex.


	2. Brotherly Love

**A/N: I know this story is controversial and disturbing, but I've seen far worse on this site. If you're not into this sort of thing then don't read, but for those who like it keep reading and thank you for your reviews. **

**I do not own Dog with a Blog. Disney owns that.**

**Chapter 2: Brotherly Love **

Stan continued to write his blog while Bennett and Avery were fucking upstairs. He could hear them due to his amazing hearing as a dog and it sounded like Bennett was having a lot of fun. Stan couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

_I envy humans sometimes though. There is so much more they can do with sex than us dogs. We're pretty much set with the generic "doggy-style" as you call it. We just call it humping. Plus there's just so much more intimacy involved in human sex. Dogs don't care about romance or "making love". We certainly don't care about making each other cum and I have never met another dog that would swallow my cum, that's for sure. Considering the nasty things that dogs eat I am genuinely shocked by this._

_I'm not saying that I would like to have sex with a human, because I'm not really into that. I just wish I could be a human. I love the little things about human sexuality that you just don't get as a dog. There's a real sweetness to what goes on inside this house at night. Some people might call it sick, but they don't see and hear what I do. _

Meanwhile, upstairs, Chloe was making her way to Tyler's room. She could hear her Dad and Avery having sex and it made her feel a little horny, so she figured Tyler might be willing to have a little fun. When she arrived at his door she decided to play it innocently. She quietly opened the door and then tip-toed over to his bed.

"Tyler, are you awake?" Chloe whispered when she reached his bed.

"Huh?" Tyler said groggily as he sat up.

"Tyler I had a bad dream; can I sleep with you?" Chloe said coyly.

"Sure," Tyler replied as he held the covers open for her.

Chloe slipped into bed and snuggled up beside him. She made sure that her panty clad butt was placed right against his crotch and even squirmed a little until she was comfortable. All Tyler did was grunt a little in response. He then wrapped an arm around Chloe and started to drift back to sleep.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Iloveyatooo," Tyler mumbled.

"I'm kind of hot; I'm going to take my clothes off," Chloe said innocently.

"Sure…whatever," Tyler replied.

Chloe pulled her t-shirt off and then stripped off her panties before tossing them onto the floor. She then snuggled back into the same position. Tyler was only wearing a tight pair of briefs and she could feel his cock begin to harden against her butt. She wasn't sure if he was even aware of it, because he seemed to have fallen asleep. Once he started snoring she decided to continue with her plan.

She reached down and pulled the crotch of his briefs aside and then pulled his cock out. Then she took it and began rubbing it up and down her tiny little pussy. It felt so good when the head grazed against her little clit, so she picked up the pace a little. Once she was sure he was going to stay asleep she shifted around so that she was facing his dick and began to lick it. After licking all along the shaft and the balls she took the head into her mouth and began to suck.

"Uh…what…what are you doing Chloe?" Tyler asked as he woke up.

"I'm sucking your dick. What does it look like I'm doing?" Chloe replied sarcastically.

"Damn, you're pretty good at that," Tyler said with a grin.

"Well I've been sucking Daddy's dick for years now."

"And you just now got around to me?" Tyler asked, sounding a little hurt.

"You and Avery are always fucking, I didn't know if you wanted little old me," Chloe replied.

"Of course I want you," Tyler said with a smile.

Tyler then reached down and slipped off his briefs, before adding them to the pile of Chloe's clothes on the floor. He then gently grabbed the back of Chloe's head and stuck his cock back into her mouth. He guided her along as he slowly face fucked her. Her little mouth fit so well around his cock; he couldn't believe he hadn't fucked her before now. Every few strokes he pushed deep and heard Chloe gag slightly. After doing this a couple of times he pulled out of her mouth.

"Wow, you're bigger than Daddy," Chloe said.

"Damn right I am!" Tyler said with a laugh.

Tyler then reached down and moved Chloe so that she was lying with her head on the pillow. He then got down between her legs and began to eat her out. He could taste a little of his precum from when she rubbed his cock against her pussy, but he could also taste that fresh taste of a young girl's pussy. He began to lightly suck on her clit, which caused her to squeal a little.

"That was cute," Tyler said with a grin.

"It felt good," Chloe replied.

Tyler was amazed that she was getting wet. He didn't know someone so young could get wet. As he continued licking he inserted his index finger inside her. He wasn't surprised to find she was not a virgin. If she had been sucking their Dad then she had been fucking him too. From the looks of it, even in the dim light coming through the window, their Dad had been fucking both of her holes pretty regularly. The thought of this turned Tyler on even more. Tyler decided to move down and give her abused little butthole a lick as well.

"That tickles!" Chloe said with a giggle.

"Shhh, don't wake up Mom," Tyler warned her.

He then went back to licking her pussy and fingering it as well. As he continued fingering he stuck a second finger up her butt at the same time. This brought a small gasp from Chloe, but she didn't tell him to stop. Tyler was so turned on by his little sister that his cock almost ached from it. He couldn't resist any longer, so he pulled his fingers out and then positioned himself between her legs.

"Are you ready?" Tyler asked and Chloe nodded her head to say yes.

Tyler then began to push his dick into her tiny little pussy. It was tight, but there was nothing to restrict him from burying it inside her. He pushed until he felt his cock press against her cervix and then he stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Stop being a pussy and just fuck me," Chloe said sternly.

Tyler couldn't help but laugh at Chloe's little attitude, but he did what she told him. He began slowly and with each push Chloe made the cutest little moans and squeals. Her tight pussy gripped his cock like a glove, threatening to milk every drop of cum from his balls. She didn't seem to be in pain at all; in fact she was enjoying it.

"Oooh, fuck me Tyler," she whispered.

Tyler started fucking more quickly and then leaned down and kissed Chloe on the mouth. It was a sweet kiss, but definitely more than brotherly. Tyler was pleased to see that Chloe was a good kisser. She slipped her little tongue into his mouth and the kiss deepened. Her mouth was sweet; it tasted like candy. As he continued fucking her he could feel her moan into his mouth as they kissed.

He loved the tenderness of what they were doing, but a more primal side of him wanted to see what her tight little butthole felt like. So he pulled out of her pussy, which caused Chloe to moan in disappointment. Tyler then reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube that he used for Avery.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked.

"I want to fuck that tight little butt of yours," Tyler said.

"Daddy only fucks me there when I've been bad. It's how he punishes me," Chloe said sadly.

"Come on Chloe, please," Tyler begged.

"Okay, but be gentle."

Tyler quickly lubed up his cock and then smeared a little on Chloe's anus. He then flipped her over and pulled her onto all fours. Once he had her in position he placed his cock against her puckered little hole and began to push. Chloe had to bury her face in the pillow to muffle her cries. Tyler relentlessly pushed until the head popped in and then buried an inch more. It was so tight, much tighter than Avery's, and he had to remain still for a few seconds to keep from cumming right away. After he regained control of his cum he started pushing more into her rectum. He could hear her crying into the pillow, but at that point he wasn't turning back.

"Stop Tyler," Chloe cried.

"Just let me finish. It won't take long," Tyler replied.

"Please," she cried.

Tyler ignored her, because he had to cum. He was loving how her tight little butthole felt and he didn't want to stop. He began to feel the tingling inside, so he pushed his cock as deep as he could and unloaded his cum into Chloe's butt. He grunted as each spurt flooded into her and when he was done he slowly pulled out. He then collapsed onto the bed and allowed himself to catch his breath. Chloe on the other hand curled up into a ball and cried. Tyler could see a little cum leaking from her abused little hole and he loved the sight of it, but when he realized what he had done he began to panic.

"Chloe! Oh my god I'm so sorry," Tyler said as he hugged her.

"I was just pretending. I know how much Daddy likes it when I act like I don't like it," Chloe said with a wink.

"Are you just saying that?" Tyler asked.

"No, I mean it. I love you Tyler," Chloe said and then kissed him.

"I love you too Chloe."


End file.
